Seamus juste un ami? ( la suite )
by jesuisfandHarryPotter
Summary: Sa parle beaucoup moins de Seamus et Gwenaëlle. Mes chapitres sont courts.
1. Chapitre 1 : 2 ans plus tard

_Suite à plusieurs demande, voici la suite de l'histoire : __**Seamus juste un ami?**___

_litle camille juste un moi. Je te remercie pour tes conseils :)_

Chapitre 1 : deux ans plus tard

Harry était maintenant en couple avec Luna, Hermione était en couple avec Ron, Neville était en couple avec Cho. Quant a Seamus? Il était toujours en couple avec Gwenaëlle, ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves en 2 ans : Harry avait découvert qu'il avait une petite sœur qui s'appelait Alicia, Hermione avait découvert qu'elle avait été adopté par Mr et Mme Granger en réalité elle était la fille de Lucius Malefoy ( elle était la demi-sœur de Drago! ), Luna avait découvert que sa mère n'était pas morte qu'elle s'était évanouie et était rester dans le comas, Neville avait un frère qui n'est d'autre que Seamus, Ginny était en couple avec Dean, et enfin Seamus et Gwenaëlle avaient survécu à vous-savez-qui ( grâce à lamour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre c'est de l'ancienne magie.)

_« Hey, Mione' tu dis plus bonjour ? » demanda Drago.

_« Désoler je ne t'avais pas vu, et puis, j'étais occupée.. » dit-elle en le fixant

_« Occupée à quoi? » demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Bah, je parlais avec mes 7 meilleurs amis.» dit-elle simplement.

_« Mouai, je t'aime soeurette » dit-il d'un regard affectueux

_« Moi aussi Dray » dit-elle avec un regard méfiant.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs et tous les élèves s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur salle de cours, Hermione avait cours de potion comme Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Gwenaëlle car Neville et Luna avait cour de metamorphose.

Le professeur Rogue fit les binômes :

_ Drago/Gwenaëlle

_ Blaise/Ginny

_Goyle/Hermione

_Crabbe/Harry

_Seamus/Ron

Tout les élèves regardèrent le professeur car il avait mit deux Gryffondor ensemble ce qui n'arrivait jamais habituellement.

_« Vous attendez quoi pour vous mettre au travail?!» demanda ironiquement le professeur.

Tous se mirent au travail.


	2. Chapter 2 après les cours

_Chapitre 2_

Après les cours, ils allaient voir Agrid, puis allait au lac. Drago venait souvent avec eux, il disait que c'était parce qu'il aimait la vue sur le lac, mais tout le monde savait que c'était pour protéger Hermione. Drago était beaucoup plus sympa maintenant, cependant Hermione n'avait pas totalement confiance.

_«Mimi?» demanda Ginny et Gwenaëlle en même temps

_«Oui les filles ? » demanda-t-elle

_« Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en ton frère ? » dirent-elles dune petite voix

_« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi cette question ? »

_« Parce que il est super sympa maintenant ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais regarda le sol comme s'il allait lui dire quoi leur répondre.. Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Il était maintenant 3heures du matin et Gwenaëlle et Hermione ne dormaient toujours pas, Gwenaëlle à cause de Hermione et Hermione à cause de Gwenaëlle et Ginny. Gwenaëlle se demandait pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas confiance en Drago. Et Hermione se demandait pourquoi Gwenaëlle et Ginny lui avait posé une telle question..


	3. Chapter 3 tristesse? Oui

_Chapitre 3_

Il était à présent 5 heure du matin, Gwenaëlle s'était endormie vers 4:25 environ. Quant à Hermione, elle ne dormait toujours pas.. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas confiance en son frère.. Elle finit par s'endormir soucieuse.

Le réveil sonna et Hermione se réveilla difficilement, elle se prépara et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Seamus se rendît compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il demanda à Gwenaëlle pourquoi Hermione avait l'air si... Triste.

_« Hier Ginny et moi on lui a posé une question et je pense que c'est pour sa..» avoua Gwenaëlle.

_« Qu'elle question ? » dit-il d'une voix soucieuse

_« Eh bien, on lui a demandé pourquoi elle a pas confiance en son frère.. »

_«Elle a répondu quoi?» demanda-t-il curieux

_«Elle n'a rien répondu elle s'est contenter de fixer le sol.»

Il ne répondit rien et regarda Hermione puis regarda Drago, qui s'en aperçu et lui fît signe de sortir de la grande salle. Ce que Seamus fît, il attendit Drago quelques secondes seulement.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Seamus ? » dit il en le fixant.

_« Je crois que ta soeur est triste.. »

_« Pourquoi est-elle triste ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

_« Parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en toi et qu'elle sait pas pourquoi »

Drago ne dit rien et alla voir sa soeur.


	4. Chapter 4 Alors voilà pourquoi !

_Chapitre 4_

_«Moi je sais pourquoi... » dit Drago d'une voix triste

_«Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Seamus

_« J'ai passé plus de 4 ans à l'insulter »

Seamus ne dit rien et retourna à la grande salle.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les Griffondors et les Serpentards allèrent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, dont le professeur était le professeur Lupin. Drago alla se mettre à côté d'Hermione.

Il essayait de parler à Hermione mais elle était dans ses pensée.

_« Hermione je suis désolé..» dit-il étonnamment sincère

_« Désolé de quoi Dray?»

_« Désolé d'être ce que je suis et surtout ce que je t'ai fais subir..»

*FLASHBACK*

_« Malfoy tu pourrais faire attention!»

_« Attention à quoi? À qui? À une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?»

Hermione fît demi-tour

_« C'est sa va-t-en ! Va te cacher! Tu fais honte au monde sorcier ! »

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

_« Oh Drago ! Tu viens de me dire la réponse à la question que m'ont posé Ginny et Gwenaëlle ! »

Drago sourit

Seamus était à côté de Gwenaëlle et l'embrassait, même s'ils étaient en cours, ils s'en fichaient! L'important est qu'ils étaient ensemble. Étant donné que Gwenaëlle était préfète, elle avait un lit 2 places dans sa chambre, Seamus dormait donc avec elle.


	5. Chapter 5 La fin

Note de l'auteur Voilà, le dernier chapitre.. N'ayant pas eu beaucoup d'avis positif ce sera sûrement la dernière histoire que je fais. J'ai reçu des messages disant que mes histoires étaient nul.. J'espère du moins que ce qui ont lu mes 2 fictions ça leur a plu.  
>Chapitre 5<br>Seamus n'aimait pas voir ses amis triste, et donc passait beaucoup de temps à les réconforter. Gwenaëlle en devenait jalouse, alors pour se venger elle seduisait beaucoup de garçon. Bien sur elle ne faisait que ça. Il finit par en devenir jaloux, surtout que beaucoup de garçons voulaient sortir avec elle, y compris Drago.  
>_« Arrête s'il te plaît, j'ai compris tu veux faire l'amour. » fit Seamus sûr de lui<p>

_« Tu n'as rien compris ! » Elle partit en pleure.

_« Mon amour attend!» cria-t-il, mais cetait trop tard.  
>Il alla faire un tour. Il vit Hermione pleurer, il alla la voir et la réconforta.<br>_« Merci, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami ! Mais Gwen est pas jalouse que tu passes plus de temps a nous réconforter plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle?» dit Hermione.  
>_« Mille merci, tu viens de me faire comprendre!» dit-il en courant.<br>Elle n'eût pas le temps de comprendre qu'il etait déjà loin.  
>Seamus cherchait partout dans l'espoir de retrouver son Amour, mais il ne la trouva nulle part. C'est alors qu'il entendit une personne pleurer, il alla a la rencontre de la personne et vu que c'était Gwenaëlle.<br>_« Ma puce je suis désolé ! Je t'aime plus que tout! Arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime, je ne savais pas que je te faisais de la peine, excuse moi je t'en supplie, pardonne moi! Je ferais ce que tu veux mais pardonne moi! » dit-il en pleurant.  
>_« Même m'embrasser et me dire que tu m'aimes ? » dit-elle en souriant pour le réconforter.<br>_« Oui, mais sa veut dire que tu me pardonne?» dit il en l'embrassant encore et encore  
>_« Oui, Seamus, Mon Chéri je t'aime plus que tout » et elle l'embrassa.<p>

Note numéro 2 de l'auteur: Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que cela vous a plus et je ne sais pas si je vais faire d'autres fictions.


	6. Chapter 6 ce n'était pas la fin !

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu beaucoup d'encouragement,j'ai donc décidé de continuer l'histoire, bonne lecture! Chapitre cour car manque d'imagination pour le moment.. Désolé.

**_Chapitre 6 : Après la dispute..._**

Gwenaëlle et Seamus s'était réconcilier. Mais maintenant il fallait aller en cours, Gwenaëlle Ginny et Hermione avait arithmancie. Alors que Tous les garçons avait divination. Quant à Luna et Cho elles étaient à Pré Au Lard. D'ailleurs Alicia ( je l'avais oublié désolé ) était à... ( aller deviner..) Griffondor ! Elle était la petite amie de Cédric Diggory ( eh oui! Dans mon histoire il est pas mort ! ) mais pour le moment elle était à Pré Au Lard.

_« Cho, Luna! Il faut rentrer il va bientôt faire nuit! » criait Alicia.

Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à courir comme jamais auparavant.


	7. Chapter 7 Blaise

_Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais avec les cours, les devoirs et autres activités en dehors du collège, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 7 :_

Gwenaëlle ne comprenait pas, pourtant, Ginny Hermione Luna Cho Alicia et Gwenaëlle étaient les miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard... Commentr avait-elle pu se mettre dans une telle situation ?

**FLASHBACK**

**_Gwen, tu peux me rendre un service ? demanda Blaise Zabini**

**_Bien sûr Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle curieuse**

**_Tu sais sûrement déjà, que je suis amoureux de Théodore, et vu que vous êtes amis je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider, Théo et moi on est amis enfin, moins que toi et lui.. **

**_Bien sur que je vais t'aider, après tout, sans toi, Ron serait encore là entrain de m'énerver, parce que il veut sortir avec Hermione. **

**_Merci mille fois, au fait, il y a des Serpentards qui veulent sortir avec toi, je ne dirai pas leur nom, tu les connaid pas.**

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Comment allait-elle faire pour aider Blaise ? Il était écrit nulle part comment aider les autres en amour.. Si Seamus n'avait pas fait le premier pas, Merlin sait que je serais toujours célibataire. Espérons que Théo soi homosexuel aussi non elle n'arriverait jamais à faire en sorte que Blaise et lui sortent ensemble...


	8. Chapter 8 Théodore

Note de l'auteur : je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

_Chapitre 8 : _

Gwenaëlle ne savait toujours pas comment faire, et cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait accepté d'aider Blaise. Et voilà qu'elle errait seule dans les couloirs. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait marché jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle y trouva d'ailleurs Théodore.

_« Salut Gwen, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air... Comment dire.. Pensive. » Dit Théo

_« Oh.. Je vais bien et toi? En fait je me demandais.. En fait non rien »

_« Oui, allez raconte » dit Théo en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait éveiller sa curiosité.

_« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec Blaise ? Et ne dis pas un truc du genre bien sur j'irai avec lui a Pré-Au-Lard, car je parle que vous formiez un couple. »

Théodore répondu oui ( non sans rougir) puis il partit trouver son ~ futur petit-ami ~

Sans le comprendre elle venait de faire ce qu'elle avait promis à Blaise. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque quand elle tomba sur Seamus ( il courrait et ils étaient tout les deux tomber. )

_« Bonjour princesse comment tu vas ? »

_« Merveilleusement bien maintenant mon prince et vous ? »

Et ils continuèrent comme cela un long moment...


End file.
